Netsavior Bowl I
by fantastical writer
Summary: In honor of the Super Bowl, i wrote this fic about our beloved heros playing football. Please Read and review! Oneshot! Yuuichiro Steelers vs. Famous Arizona who ever wins in life wins in this fic! the Steelers won so congrats Hikari!


Hey what's up? so I was watching the first part of the supper bowl, and that's when i had the idea to write this. for those of you who care, i have recently hit writer's block for my current story, i'm hoping that it doesn't last long. just so you know, i'm not to good at writing humor, but i will try my hardest. And remember, i know nothing about football, so i am deeply sorry if i offend anyone with incorrect info. please READ AND REVIEW!!! **I do not own Megaman, Rockman, all characters that I have not created, but i do own this story!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Football...Netsavior Style

"Attention all Netsavior personnel, please go to training field 12 immediately." Announced Famous over the PA.

"Is he insane!?!" Exclaimed Lan. He and Raika had been relaxing in the brake room after having done some testing for a new line of syncro chips. "It's like 20 degrees out there!"

"You could use some climate training if that is your reaction." Raika said coldly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Training Field 12_

When Lan and Raika had reached the field, they were surprised to see that the grass had white lines going across its width. They saw Famous and Dr. Hikari talking to a group of Netsaviors. In the group, the boys saw: Chaud, Pride, Raoul, Dex, Tora, Maylu, Yai, Higsby, Anetta, Tamako, Dingo, Charlie, Nenji, Barrel, Jasmine, Dark, Makoto, and Tohru.

"What's up Mr. Famous?" Lan asked wondering why there were so many people here.

"No need for FORMALITIES Lan, and as for 'what's up' we are going to play a little football." Famous said excitedly.

"You know Famous, ever since you got that new net navi, Grindman, you seem to have taken a great interest in this sport you call football." Raika pointed out

"I had to start watching football inorder to have Grindman obey me." Famous shot back.

"I think that a game of football sounds like fun!" Lan said.

" I want no part in this." Chaud said starting to walk away.

"Stop right there, any one who refuses to play will be stuck on cleaning duty for a whole month. That means battle ground clean up, dish washing, moping, sweeping, and everything in between." Famous declared stopping Chaud in his tracks.

"I wana be on Chaud's team!" Yai called out, grabing Chaud's arm and giving it a tight hug.

"No way! I get to be on Chaud's team!" Anetta called out grabbing Chaud's other arm.

"Ladies, ladies you can be on my team. I'm way better than that skunk haired show off." Tora said walking up to the fighting girls, earning him a kick in the groin from Anetta, and a slap across the face from Yai.

"I've already made the teams!" Famous yelled out, "niether of you are on Chauds team!"

"So who's on who's team?" Higsby asked.

"Team one is as follows: Raika, Raoul, Yuuichiro, Anetta, Yai, Higsby, Tora, Maylu, Dex, Pride, and Makoto. Team to is as follows: Famous, Lan, Chaud, Dark, Charlie, Nenji, Tohru, Dingo, Tamako, Barrel, and Jasmine." Famous read off a sheet.

"You're going down Hikari!" Dex yelled at Lan.

Famous led his team down to the end zone and Raika the same.

"Ok, does any one know how to play football?" Raika asked his team. They all looked around at each other with black faces.

"I do, I do!" Dex yelled jumping up and down.

"Alright, for those of you who don't know how to play, the object is to take the football and get to the other end zone with out being tackled to the ground." Famous said to his team.

Both sides yelled "Break" when they had there plays down. They met at the 50 yard line. Raika's team had the ball first. Raika started to yell out play names, and then when he yelled "Hike," every one went mad. Yuuichiro and Famous tackled into each other as Raoul ran down toward the end zone. Raika took a few steps back and threw the football as hard as he could toward Raoul. Raoul caught the ball, but seconds after he had it in his hands, Chaud threw himself into Raoul, bringing him down.

"Frist down!" Famous called out with a smile on his face.

They all lined up again at the 40 yard line. Raika yelled "Hike," and the same scene played out, but instead of passing the ball to Roaul, he handed the ball off to Pride who ran down the field with Raika covering her. Lan made a beeline for Pride, but Raika stopped him by barreling into him. Raika and Pride were getting closer to the end zone, but all of a sudden, Famous tackled Raika and pinned him to the ground as Charlie tackled Pride.

"Second down!" Famous called out.

"You all right there princess?" Charlie asked Pride as he helped her get up.

"Yes I'm alright." Pride answered through fits of giggles.

They lined up at the 30 yard line, and this time, Raika kept the ball and ran around the confused tangle of people. He looked back over his shoulder to see Barrel hot on his heals. out of the corner of his eye he saw Nenji coming at his as well. He let both men jump before he him self jumped up, avoiding their tackles. He continued running, crossing the 10 yard line when he saw Dark coming at him fast. He put on a burst of speed and lept forward just as Dark lept at him. They collided and Raika fell to the ground. Raika opened his eyes to see that half of his arms were over the touchdown line.

"Yes!" he called out in happyness and threw the ball to the ground.

"Touch down!" Famous called, as he picked up the ball and they all made there way back to the 50 yard line.

Famous yelled "Hike" and Lan turned around and Famous made it seem that he had handed the ball to him. they both ran in opposite directions. Raika followed Lan, and Yuuichiro followed Famous. Famous looked over his shoulder to see the scientist gaining ground when all of a sudden, the wind was knocked out of him as Dex tackled full speed into him.

"First down." Famous gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

Famous yelled "Hike," and Chaud rocketed down the field as Famous threw the ball. Chaud was positioning himself for the catch when out of no where, Yai flew threw the air intersecting the pass. Yai ran down the feild as fast as she could until Dingo tackled her down.

"Second down." Famous called out.

"Hike!" Famous yelled, holding on to the ball and running through the crowd of people. He didn't get far as Makoto appeared out of the blue bringing him down again.

"Third down."

"Hike!" Famous passed the ball to Barrel who ran with it while Lan covered him. Higsby made an attempt to bring Lan down, but Lan easily dodged the tackle and kept running behind Barrel who had just ran over the 20 yard line. Yuuichiro started to come in from Lan's left. Lan tried to avoid him, but his father saw the start of his dodge and prevented it. Lan fell with his father pining him down, as Maylu ran after Barrel. Maylu put on a burst of speed as Barrel crossed over the 10 yard line. She dived, but fell short and Barrel made the touch down.

The rest of the day played just like this, many tackles, a fight here and there against the rules. They stopped playing when it grew too dark to see the ball. They all made there way back to the Sci Labs laughing and retelling certain plays.

"So I heard that a big snow storm is on its way, anyone up for a little ice hocky next week?" Famous askes when they had gotten back inside.

Every one just stared at him excitedly.

"Now that's a sport I'm familiar with." Raika said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that you guys enjoyed this, I know that it was a little weird, but I'm not to good with the general stuff like this :) please review!!!


End file.
